Never Gonna Give You Up
by KelseyXDD
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella, and Bella had walked in on it. Four months later, without contacting each other, Bella get's in major trouble. Can Edward come and save her, and be her Spider-Man again? ExB All Human. ONE-SHOT.


-**Never Gonna Give You Up**-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan**

**Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds.**

**Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley**

**BPOV**

I was on my way to my new apartment. It's a sad story, really, to why I'm going to a new apartment. But I always use my number one rule: show no fear. Never. It's like it was yesturday when everything happened. . . .

_-Flashback-_

_"So it's true?" I snapped. I watched him look down to the hard wood floor. He gulped loudly. Without looking up, he slowly nodded. "So, I was _nothing_ to you?" _

_"You were everything," he responded quietly._

_"My ass!" I yelled. "Two years, Edward. Two fucking years! What, was I not good enough? Were you getting tired of me? You could have just dumped me, instead of me walking in on the whole freaking thing!" _

_He didn't say anything._

_I continued, ready to break a dish. "All these years. Just a freaking lie. And I actually believed it. Wow, I must then be some kind of moron." I turned around and walked into the kitchen. _

_"You're not going to cut yourself, are you?" he asked from behind. I spit out my water and slammed my cup on the counter. _

_"No, I'm not going to freaking cut myself!" I screamed. "Why should I cut myself? Sure, I made a really huge mistake, but I won't take my life away. Not for you. I'll _never_ take my life away for you, Edward!" By now I was yelling in his face. I didn't care that his eyes had pure agony and sorrow. I don't care. I stormed into our room, but he didn't follow. I pulled out a suitcase from the closet, and I started to toss my things into it. When I was done, I grabbed it and walked out of the room, and headed for the door. _

_Edward watched me. But he was confused._

_"Where are you going?" he asked._

_"I'm leaving," I said deadly. "My superhero - no, scratch that - my _Spider-Man_, just turned black. _(**If you saw Spider-Man 3, you'll know what I'm talking about. Spider-Man finds himself in a black suit, that makes him evil.**)_ And Mary-Jane can't take it anymore! Why don't you just stab me in the arm? That would be less painfull then this. I'm not coming back. I'm not gonna come running back to my Spider-Man no more." _

_And with that, I walked out the door, dragging my suitcase behind me._

_-End Flashback-_

Just thinking about it made me shudder. How a horrible day that was. It was just a month ago. When we broke it off, I went and moved in with my best friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. I decided that I wanted to give them privacy and get out of the way, so I went looking for a new apartment. And I had found one, just down the street from Alice's apartment. The apartment was okay, very roomy and spaced. That's what I liked about it. I could set all my instruments around. Yes, I'm a musician. I'm twenty-two years old, and I enjoy music. I can play the electric and classical guitar - regualar and bass, I can play the drums, the cello, and the saxxiphone.

Once I got my apartment, I walked inside and looked around.

Alice and Rosalie had basically decorated my apartment, and told me to go to it and see it today. And to be honest, it was just. . .

Amazing.

This definetly felt like home. I walked into the living room, a nice black leather couch against the wall, a small coffee table in front of it. Across from the couch was a plasma TV. I'm going to kill them. It must have costed so much! Why do they have to spend it on _me_? Anyway, on the walls were shelves with picture frames sitting on it. I walked up to one shelf, examing the picture sitting quietly on it.

There were three of them.

The one all the way to the left was a picture of Alice, Rosalie, and me, all looking at the camera and sticking our tongues out. The one in the middle was a picture of Emmett, Jasper and me, away arms around each other. And the last one was a picture of all of us. We had asked some British guy to take it for us. These pictures were taken just a week after _the problem. _

Hanging from the walls were some pictures of me, some with me smiling, looking directly to at the camera, and some with me just staring out into the distances. There was a picture of Jacob and me, both smiling at the camera. My sun. Jacob really was the bestest friend I've ever had. He was always there for me. No matter what.

I looked around the living room to see a black electric guitar leaning against a stand, at the corner. Above that, on the wall, was a classical brown guitar, hanging on the wall from hooks.

I shook my head, and smiled. They really did a good job. Then again, I only looked at the living room.

I walked towards my room, bracing myself pink and shit. I looked inside. Two walls were purple, and the other two were light green. My bed was huge, with a canopy. It had purple and green stripes on the covers and on the bedspread. Wow. I walked out, looking into the guest bedroom door. There was a couch inside. I'm guessing it was a pull-out couch. At the corner of the room, though, was a drum set.

What are they doing? Does it look like I live in the high marks?

But they did a good job - I had to give them that. I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing Alice's cell number. "Yello?" the voice answered. It wasn't Alice. Emmett. Ha.

"Give me Alice," I demanded.

"Hello to you, too. . ." he said, chuckling soon after. I heard muffling noises after that and next thing you know, Alice popped in.

"Heyyyyyy!" she said, dragging out the word. She did that a lot.

"Hi," I said, but quickly getting to my point. "I'm in my new apartment."

She then scream loudly, making me hold my cell phone farther away from my ear. When I heard her stop, I brought it back to my ear. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So do you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Awesome! We will celebrate your moving in tonight," she said eagerly. "I'll call everyone else. It'll just be us, some booze, and a whole bunch junk food and fun."

"Does it involve my new home being trashed?" I asked cautiously.

"No!!" she replied instantly. "I would never trash an apartment or house that I decorated _myself_!" She said like it was obvious.

"Excellent."

--

"Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?"

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

I knew that voice _too_ well. Shit. "Yeah, hi," I said quietly. I had forgotten that he worked here at Starbucks. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to look at him. But of course, I had no choice. I looked up, my eyes meeting his liquid green ones. They were full of pain and regret. Like he never wanted to let me go. He should have thought of that when he was doing that bimbo. "I'd like a strawberry frapiccino."

He just nodded and pressed buttons down on the cash-register. "4.97, please," he said, almost a whisper.

I reached into my purse, looking for my wallet when I heard him speak again. "You've changed," he mumbled. I was confused whether or not he was talking to me.

Even if he wasn't talking to me, I still replied. "Yeah, that's because I'm not dating you anymore," I said back, no emotion in my voice. I gave him a five dollar bill. He put it in the cash-register. My hand lightly touched his, still feeling the electric shock like I always felt when my skin met his. Him nor I knew why it happened.

He spoke at the same time of giving me my change back. "Bella, I-"

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

And then I walked to my left, feeling his stare burn a hole in the back of my head. I waited in front of the counter, awaiting for my frapiccino.

"One strawberry frapiccino!" the barista called out.

I grabbed my drink, saying thanks to him and walked out, without a word.

--

"I'm telling you that he beat the crap out of him at _Unforgiven_!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did! Watch the God damn replay! I dare you!"

Emmett and Jasper were basically fighting about what happened at _Unforgiven _with Vickie Guerrero, Undertake, and The Big Show. Emmett is arguring that The Big Show beat the pulp out of The Big Show, and Jasper is saying that Undertaker sent Vickie to hell. To be honest, I don't think Jasper watched _Unforgiven _that clearly on Sunday.

"Fine!"

Emmett then pressed play, and you can see clearly as Undertaker grabs Vickie's throat, and lifts her up. Just then, The Big Show punches Undertaker out, and kept beating him. Wow. "I TOLD YOU," Emmett yelled.

I shook my head. "People, this is a party!" I said. "Can you stop arguing? Please. Let's just. . .have fun."

They all went quiet.

"Thank you," I said lowly. Then I heard a _ring_. Timer for the cupcakes, of course. I got up, and told them I'd be right back and I went to the kitchen. I opened the oven and put on an oven mit, and grabbed the tray filled with cupcakes and placed them on the counter. I closed the oven, and I leaned against the counter, looking at the cupcakes. I just needed to put icing on it, now. What I noticed, though, was a flipped over picture on the counter. It was on it's back side. On it, it wrote:

_Never Gonna Give You Up_

I rose an eyebrow. I took the picture, and flipped it over in my hands, to see what picture it was. And that's when I saw it.

I caught my breath as my eyes bored into the picture. It was a photo of Edward and me. It was the day we went to his lake house, that was right behind a wonderful lake. We were sitting on the wooden railings of his backyard balcony, the river in perfect view behind it. He had his arm around my shoulder, and my arm was around his waist, my head against his shoulder. He was staring into the camera, giving that magnificent, lucious, crooked grin. And I stared at the ground beneath us, smiling brightly and warmly.

"Hey, Bella, you gone with those cup-" Alice's voice stopped once she saw me cupping my mouth, and staring down at the picture, my eyes glowing with liquid. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

And then, I had a flashback of that wonderful day.

_-Flasback-_

_"Are you guys ready?" _

_"For the tenth time, Emmett, _YES_."_

_"Fine, be that way," Emmett said in a childish voice. He had asked us millions of times if we were ready for him to take the damn picture. Edward and I were sitting comfortable on the reiling of the backyard balcony, my arm around his waist, and his arm around my shoulder. "Okay, one, two, thre-" _

_"You're holding it upside down!" _

_"Wha?" Emmett then looked at the camera and quickly flipped it the right way. "Sorry. Anyway, one, two, thre-"_

_"EMMETT McCARTY!" I heard Rosalie's piercing yelled. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRASHED OUR ROOM, I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS LIKE THERE IS NO FREAKING TOMORROW!" _

_We stared at Emmett, as he pursed his lips._

_"Okay," he said finally, like nothing ever happened. "One! Two! Three!" _

_And he snapped the picture, the flash burning in my eye. I blinked a couple of times, and laughed. Edward smiled at me, and bent down planting his warm, smooth lips on my full, eager lips. He put his hand on the side of my face, holding me there, as he kissed me with full passion. Once he pulled away, I felt his lips near my ear, his warm breath hitting against my neck. "Never gonna give you up, babe."_

_-End Flashback-_

I shook my head. "No," I assured her, putting the picture back on the counter. "No, it's fine. Really."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is Alice."

"Then why is it here?" she asked, her hand gesturing to the picture. She then swipped it, looking down at it. She turned it over, reading the back. "_Never Gonna Give You Up_. That's-"

"Our song," I finished for her, wipping my eyes. "I know."

Her and I were quiet, the only thing that we heard was the others in my living room. What seemed like forever, even though it was thirty seconds, Alice finally sighed. "You miss him, don't you?" she whispered to me. I figured she did not want to upset me, that's why she used the gentle, softer tone.

"I don't know," I said finally. My voice sounded like it cracking, like when you step on a wooden floor. "Does it look like I miss him?"

She nodded once. "Yes. It does."

--

"Can I lick it?"

"You want to?"

"Doy."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I gave Emmett the large baking spoon. Him and I were putting the icing on the cupcakes, and he thought the icing on the spoon look so good, so he wanted to lick it off. I watched as he grabbed the spoon and licked the icing off in seconds. I snickered, and started putting small multicolored-flavored sprinkles over the cupcakes. Once I was done, I grabbed the tray and walked into the living room, Emmett in tow. "Cupcakes!"

Just then, they all tackled me down, grabbing a cupcake for themselves. "Whoa, whoa!" I screamed out. "Guys, slowly and calmy!" They all laughed, and took a bite out of their cupcakes. I looked at Emmett, and he had the icing all over his mouth, like a beard. I looked at Alice, and she had icing over her top lip, so it looked like a mustache. I started laughing hysterically. It was like for a moment, all my problems went away. But then again, what problems? Did I really have problems?

Thinking it over, I then figured out that yes, I have some problems. Like how I miss Edward, and yet I don't want to admit it. But then I remember about that dreadful day. The day it all happened. The day I caught him with that filthy whore. Well, to me she was a filthy whore. She was lucky I only gave her bruises, instead of wringing her neck.

And then I didn't do anything to Edward. Instead, I gave him something worse. I told him I was leaving. And I did. I took my things, and walked out.

And hadn't spoken to him since. Well, except today, where I had to speak to him in Starbucks.

So I guess my Spider-Man traded his good red-and-blue suit, for a black one. Light to dark. Good to evil.

And I don't think he is ever going to change back.

**-Three Months Later-**

I really could no believe it.

Today was our anniversarry. The day I celebrated my first date with Edward. If we were still dating, it would have been three years now. Wow. I only realized it was our anniversarry just now, at this club, that had smoke and other disgusting scents in the air, roaming around. Alice had dragged me here, along with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. I guess Alice knew that it was our anniversarry and she just wanted to keep my mind occupied.

I guess it didn't work.

I took another sip at my 7Up. I wasn't really a drinker. I tried a beer once, and really, it tased horrible. I really didn't want to try anything else after that, so I stuck to my 7Up and Zero Coke. I scanned the club, and noticed Alice dancing with Jasper. I saw Emmett making out with Rose in a corner. Don't want to see that anymore. . .I turned away. I checked the time on my cell phone.

12:34 AM.

Might as well go home, since I'm just tired and bored as hell.

I got up from the chair, grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I'd let Alice know why I bailed on them tomorrow. I walked out, and I noticed that it was just unbelievably dark. One of the street lights wasn't working, so I didn't have that much light. Oh well. I walked down the sidewalk, zipping up my jacket, since it was cold with a very cold wind. I past by some apartments, and I noticed that I came across Esme's apartment.

Esme was an old woman, who still had her figure and good hair. She lived with her husband, Carlisle, but I figured he wasn't home now since he works at the hospital. Just as I passed by her building, a strong hand grabbed my arm, and pulled my into a dark alley. It was beside Esme's building, but I saw that her lights were off.

I then screamed, trying to look at the mysterious figure. He - or she - threw me to the ground and then the next I knew, he was pulling my jeans down.

And that's when it hit me: I was getting raped.

I screamed as loud as I could, calling Esme's name out. The figure then quickly slapped me across the face, and then cupped his hand over my mouth, to shut me up. I bit his hand, and he pulled his hand away, hissing with hurt from the bite mark and the sting. I screamed again, and screamed to Esme. I hoped that I would get a miracle. I hoped, with all my heart, that someone would save me.

Just then, I saw Esme's light turn on. She opened her window and looked down. "Bella?" she called out.

"HELP ME, ESME!" I called out to her. I couldn't see her face from the darkness, but I heard her loud gasp. She then tucked back through the window, screaming some like, "I'm coming, baby!"

_Baby. _She always called me that. And so did he.

And before I knew it, someone else came to the rescue. My rescuer tackled the rapist down, and I heard pounding noises. He was punching him. I quickly pulled my pants up, my heart beating faster than the speed of light. Next thing I knew, the rapist got up quickly, and darted away. They always did that. They completed their task and left. But then again, he didn't complete his task. He came close to. But my rescuer came and beat him down. I breathed heavily, trying to unmask my rescuer. "Who's there?" I whispered with caution.

"Bella," the rescuer said. How did he know my name? "Bella, oh dear God."

_I know that voice_. Yes, I knew it inside out. And then I knew it was Edward. Edward had been my rescuer. He had saved me. I then felt his arms wrap around me, but I was still shaking from what had just happened. Just then, Esme came, flashing a flash light at us. "Oh, Bella!" she said, relieved. She came and hugged me tightly, right after Edward had released. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She then turned her head, and saw Edward. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward nodded. Esme looked at me before turning around, and leaving back to her apartment. She knew Edward was here to take care of me, and she knew that we needed to talk. "Listen, Bella-" Edward tried to say, but was cut off by a sound of music.

_"We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what's I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand."_

It was our song. "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. I looked up to Esme's window, and noticed she had placed a small boombox there. I smiled. Of course, she knew our song. And she had put it on, to make things better. "Our song," I whispered, the tears gliding down now.

"Yes," he whispered lowly.

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper to me. His voice was sad and sober. Worried, scared. My eyebrows scrunched up. That's I needed to hear. That he was sorry and that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I grabbed his face, and brought it closer to mine, connecting our lips.

_"We've know each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching_

_But you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see."_

I loved how he kissed me. I guess through this four months, I had missed them a lot. He kiss me back, with full force. I was ecstatic. I have him back. I have the old Edward back.

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh give you up)_

_(Ooh give you up)_

_(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_

_(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)."_

Never gonna give you up, babe, he used to whisper in my ear. I missed that.

_"We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it."_

I missed it all. I guess what goes around, comes around, huh? I had him back, I had him back. I had him back. He was mine, as I was his. Together. Till we die.

We pulled apart, and I heard him whisper, "I missed you, Mary-Jane."

"I finally have my Spider-Man back?" I questioned.

"Always."

_"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. . ."_

And with my breath, my breath of happiness and love, I finally replied back to him. "I missed you, too, Spider-Man," I said lowly. He attacked my lips again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a cold liquid splash against my cheek. Rain. It took seconds just before it poured badly. But we didn't care. We kept kissing, and just there as the rain splashed against us.

_"Gotta make you understand._

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye."_

And we listened as the music - our song - faded behind us, making the meaning of the lyrics come true. Letting it sink into our hearts and stay there. Forever.

_". . .Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. . ."_

**--**

**A/N: This is a ONE-SHOT. I will not be continuing this.**

**Anyway, I hoped you all liked it :)**

**Please review. No flames.**

**Thank you.**

_**"Never Gonna Give You Up" **_**by Rick Astley.**


End file.
